


于无所希望中得救

by YuncangYin



Series: 福音回响 [7]
Category: Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuncangYin/pseuds/YuncangYin
Summary: *虽然跟剧情关系不大……嗯帝王水行侠支线里鱼王抓了布莱恩·马可维（一个虚构国家马克维亚的国王，可以控制重力和土地），他“将在海底存活数小时，用他的力量将世界撕成碎片”。生物武器指他。新德姆斯卡拉是他的妹妹从海里拔出来的。*虽然有塞壬现任海后吧，但是我还是私心只承认媚拉。虽然WW砍了媚拉的头而且最后我们也还是不知道媚拉的头在哪里。*唉我好头痛……不知道该怎么安排战力，写剧情什么的和我这种意识流选手气场不合啊……。这里其实是酥皮看见女巫搞AOE波及杯面瞬间爆炸来着，漫画里我看了一会才意识到女巫是被他那么一落半轧半炸地弄碎的……这章是不是应该叫超人爆锤黑化前同事之类的——嗯其实主要在写“白费力气”这四个字。





	于无所希望中得救

于无所希望中得救*

 

 

 

_ 你是我藏身之处； _

_ 你必保佑我脱离苦难，以得救的乐歌四面环绕我。 _

_ —— 诗篇 32：7 _

 

 

 

 

 

一切都发生在一瞬间。

 

卡尔-艾尔悬在空中注视着整个战场，但在集体完全进入战场之前，沙赞就已如狂风惊掠将神奇女侠扑飞出去。海王惊身回旋三叉戟几欲脱手而刺，女巫立时在队伍里尖笑着喊出“沙赞”，她手中绿光奔流涌向周边，似乎要将队伍冲得七零八落，爆炸声里几个孩子从空中四散落下，神奇女侠惊声模糊地叫喊道他只是个孩子——

电光石火之间黑色的男人如同陨石一般砸落在地上，绿色巫师帽和血块飞溅起来。几个孩子在昏头昏脑中已经被投进了钢骨的怀里。

 

 

卡尔-艾尔狂掠而过，脚底还残存着血和绿色的碎渣。他在神奇女侠和海王对面猛地刹住，三人遥遥形成三角对峙之势。

 

 

他弓着背，抬起头来，牙关紧咬，眼里红光灼热，似乎随时要暴射而出：

 

 

“够了。”

 

 

 

 

 

一切都发生得太快了，几乎在投入战场的第一分钟里就有了一次生死交错。他们投进战场如同水滴被投进大海，厮杀、尖叫如故。蝙蝠侠人类顶尖的反应速度也不足够他在这短短的一瞬里明白过来，但绿光攻击到他之前，绿色衣服的女巫已经变成了四散飞溅的血块和烂渣，而他被震起的气流裹挟着扯动，花了些力气才稳住身形。

来不及思考，他和父亲迅速地护卫着闪电侠的后背投入了战场。他听见钢骨那边再次传来的“沙赞”的孩子们的叫声，余光里超人神奇女侠海王已经缠斗起来，他脑子里那个轻松地把人轧炸成碎块的黑色人影一闪而过——金盔甲的战士长剑高举，他已无暇他顾。

 

 

 

 

 

 

没人看得清卡尔-艾尔的奔跑。

 

唯一能判断他动作时间的标志就是一两米高的蘑菇云，那是他蹬地前冲的象征，数秒之间已经有了五六朵。他们所过之处几乎都被夷为平地，那下面交战的亚特兰蒂斯和亚马逊或尖叫或无声地回归死亡的怀抱。烟土弥漫里神奇女侠被他掼出几十米，拳肉和金属盔甲碰撞的沉闷爆响即便在充斥着灰烟的战场上也一清二楚。海王猛蹬地面飞起来，三叉戟似箭矢一般飞向黑衣服的一号实验体。卡尔-艾尔抓着神奇女侠猛地旋转、用她的身体将三叉戟掼飞，神奇女侠痛吼一声，借势反手将他摔向地面，海王趁机俯冲而下将他砸到地上，卡尔吃痛地大叫一声，海王拳头正要落下之际，沙赞已自斜后方横冲直撞飞来，将他砸到了正在快速下落的神奇女侠的身上。卡尔从被他砸出的巨大土坑里飞身而起，红光电射。

 

这是半神之间的战斗。

 

他们在咆哮。海王叫喊着他不敢相信自己曾经爱过这样的一个人，神奇女侠高声道她从未得到过他的爱，三叉戟划过护腕，卡尔-艾尔将海王从神奇女侠身前扯下去，顺势把他的他的左手臂向后扳折，他们身上爆发出的冲击波又一次席卷战场——

 

 

 

 

 

闪电侠奔游在战场上。

他看见克拉克——超人——卡尔-艾尔所过之处被夷为平地，他的战友们在厮杀——我是一个没想到你会变成这样一个怪物的人，亚瑟！——他是世界上最快的人……这里的形势太坏了。钢骨在沙赞恢复后已经开始重新定位海王的生物武器*，钢骨会终止这场可怕的灾难。他会终止的，他做的到。维克比和平世界的那个人更加坚定。而他自己会改变这一切，这个他妈的疯狂的海王要杀神奇女侠然后毁灭一切为他的王后*陪葬的世界，他会改变这个世界，他会找到逆闪电然后——

 

然后那个油腔滑调的梦魇一样的声音停在了他面前：

 

 

 

“哦巴里，看看你做了什么。”

 

“哦巴里，看看你都做了些什么。”

 

“是的，巴里，我在这儿，在这个地狱般的世界。”

 

 

 

 

 

沙赞和他的积怨已久的对手神奇女侠战成一团，可是沙赞的战斗经验与剑下亡魂不知几何的亚马逊女王相比少得可怜，而神奇女侠对魔法的抗性出奇的好，他的优势难以发挥，一时之间竟然尽占下风；海王的三叉戟早已被卡尔-艾尔的热视线融化，可阳光缺失的英国对氪星人来说并不友好，海王和他的肉搏战看起来体型完全不成比例，每一次碰撞都会爆出让人牙酸的金石爆鸣之声；钢骨已经查找到了那个生物武器的具体定位，但是亚特兰蒂斯人决定把他的金属头骨作为献给亚特兰蒂斯之王的礼物，已经对他展开了围攻，他在左冲右突之中逐渐见绌；布鲁斯和托马斯不知何时已经分散了，托马斯正在往闪电侠身边赶来，布鲁斯则在战场的缝隙里试图把钢骨身边的亚特兰蒂斯人引开；亚马逊人和亚特兰蒂斯人还在无穷无尽地战斗，尖叫咆哮痛吼夹杂着灰尘滚滚与潮湿的空气粘稠相和，如同一块庞大的、泥灰粘黏的沼泽，蠕动着把每一个人吸附在内。

 

 

 

 

“看看这个被你的朋友撕得四分五裂的世界。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

布鲁斯在战场的缝隙里敏捷地游走。他知道战场上的伤亡在所难免。如果巴里没能修改回时间线，关键就完全在钢骨的身上，只有停止重力撕裂岛屿的进程才能阻止海水和波涛吞噬民众的生命。他毕竟是凡人之躯，父亲的备用制服经过了他的改造之后让他更加适应，可是缺少了一部分他习惯的构造，他同样受到了削弱。

他一拳打中一个亚马逊人的颈动脉让她极快地失去了意识，接着反身一脚踹在了想要偷袭他的亚特兰蒂斯人的肚子上，那个人倒飞出去，然后他斜身避开一把三叉戟的袭击，把住三叉戟将那个人连人带戟地甩开，这一连串动作下来，他只靠近了钢骨不到半米。他敏捷机智，战斗中足够狡猾，但是这些人实在是太多太密集太难缠了——

“Hey放松点！” 

一记轰击从布鲁斯面前一个亚特兰蒂斯人的头盔里爆开，他茫然地倒了下去。

“总不能让你们独占所有的乐趣嘛！”

布鲁斯抓着散发着海水的咸味和血腥味的亚特兰蒂斯人的头把他扔到一边，矮身避过了斜来的一记突刺——这是谁？——那些人如同潮水一样涌过地面，动作娴熟地对付着他们遇到的特种人类。

他逆着潮流跑到钢骨旁边。钢骨支撑着自己在原地喘着粗气，身体上的划痕触目惊心。看到他来，钢骨不由分说抬手就按住他（布鲁斯这才发现自己身上挨了好几下，估计看起来也不怎么好）：“在海里。”

钢骨又喘了一口气，道：“一直在改变位置，现在在47°56’15“N,10°13'55”W，总的方向一直在往北偏东走靠近群岛和大陆，离海平面……”见那些人涌过去，高声道，“反抗军！注意躲开那三个人交战的地方！”有人遥遥地对他比了个好的手势。

布鲁斯点点头，问：“据离海平面有多远？”

钢骨拉着他飞起来，脚底动力机制一喷一喷地发出断断续续的可怕声音，他们应该要往西南方去，但是现在具体数据探测不到的话——

“他们绕路的时候下潜，靠近大陆的时候回升。现在离海平面只有一千米左右，具体的数——”

“我们——“

 

 

钢骨身上什么东西滴地响了一声，他猛地坠落下去。

 

他剩下的那半张人的面孔上，脸色煞白。

 

布鲁斯把自己从地上撑起来，抬头看向西南方。

 

 

 

 

 

 

原来最巨大的海浪翻卷的时候，是缓慢的、从容的。像是电影里的慢镜头一样。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

太迟了，太迟了， 太迟了——

 

 

他试图越过茫茫人海和血腥气冲天的尸体看见他的父亲，只来得及看见那个男人把长刃插进逆闪电的身体里。他看见巴里从摇摇晃晃的高高低低的黑影里冒出了一个小小的红色的角落，他看见那个黑色的影子低下去。巴里是不是在扶着托马斯？托马斯是不是受伤了？托马斯？托马斯？爸爸？

 

 

太迟了，太迟了， 太迟了——

 

布鲁斯抬头看向那三个人交战的地方，他们战斗的地方已经太远了，他只能看见几个模糊的影子在晃动，神奇女侠似乎砍下了海王的半只手臂，克拉克的热视线似乎比最开始时弱了不少，但是削过神奇女侠和海王时，仍然让他们惯性飞了出去，神奇女侠把海王踢开，转身飞起冲向克拉克，海王坠落下去——

他们在那里战斗，似乎能一直厮杀到世界毁灭。

 

 

 

但克拉克转过头来。

 

他看着布鲁斯，发出了一声布鲁斯从来没想过的他还能发出来的叫喊。

 

神奇女侠的剑劈在克拉克的背上，他毫不顾忌，布鲁斯看见神奇女侠惘然地停剑看向他们的方向，他看见克拉克穿着那身愚蠢的黑色衣服像一道黑色的闪电一样向他狂射而来——

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

海水淹没他的第一秒，他还保存着意识。

 

 

他脑子里飘过了什么念头他已经全然忘记了。也许他在后悔不应该和托马斯分开，也许他在后悔让托马斯一块过来，也许他在后悔他没能更快一点跑到钢骨身边让钢骨去找那个能够控制土地的人，也许他是在后悔没能做得更好一点……他模模糊糊的印象里，他在海水里沉浮时似乎又变得透明了一次，所以即使是这样这个残破不堪的世界也还是在排斥他……直到这时他才知道原来于事无补，疯狂的前同僚，精神病人，什么都没有变。那具躯体拥有强大的爆发力，绿色的被撕裂的巫师帽和那个黑色的瘦削人影间什么都不缺，那个人那么自然地加入了战场，那个人天生为了战斗而生。

 

他被从海浪里捞起。他感到浑身冰冷，还有黑暗。他听见绝望的抽泣声，熟悉的。谁死了这个人都会活着的。他脑子里一片混沌。他的头似乎是被紧紧抱住了。竟然还是温热的胸膛，他靠上了肋骨，一起一伏……

 

然后他的嘴唇被什么冰凉的柔软的覆盖住。

 

在一个紧到令人窒息的怀中，他被这个人胡乱地亲吻。正如同他曾做过的那样，这个人吻他的太阳穴，不顾一切，乱七八糟，吻他的脸颊，他的耳垂，又吻他的嘴唇。慌乱地叫他的名字。乞求地。破碎地。哀求地。

 

 

 

太迟了，太迟了，太迟了。

 

 

 

 

他见到了托马斯。他的父亲。

他让一个该死的愚蠢氪星人看到了点别的什么。

 

这大概是他妈的荒谬的世界给他的……一份礼物。

 

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然跟剧情关系不大……嗯帝王水行侠支线里鱼王抓了布莱恩·马可维（一个虚构国家马克维亚的国王，可以控制重力和土地），他“将在海底存活数小时，用他的力量将世界撕成碎片”。生物武器指他。新德姆斯卡拉是他的妹妹从海里拔出来的。  
> *虽然有塞壬现任海后吧，但是我还是私心只承认媚拉。虽然WW砍了媚拉的头而且最后我们也还是不知道媚拉的头在哪里。  
> *唉我好头痛……不知道该怎么安排战力，写剧情什么的和我这种意识流选手气场不合啊……。这里其实是酥皮看见女巫搞AOE波及杯面瞬间爆炸来着，漫画里我看了一会才意识到女巫是被他那么一落半轧半炸地弄碎的……这章是不是应该叫超人爆锤黑化前同事之类的——嗯其实主要在写“白费力气”这四个字。


End file.
